Changing To Adapt
by alewar8
Summary: Eyan Vespera D'Angelo is a Vampire born with a Demonic Soul.His father was a Demon only second to Sparda, his mother was the last known Soulless Vampire that drank blood.He used to live with a Son of Sparda(Yes USED to because sad to say Dante F-up)before he ran away To Fortuna joined the Order of the Sword and stayed with the one that helped him, Credo.(Dn't Wrry Intro 2 Eyan 1st)


DMC INTRO

**For future reference I'm thinking about making the prequel which is him with his dad and meeting the twins but not now because this one's farther along. Look here though, I'm warning you all now that all the character may/most likely be OOC which means out of character soooo sorry! Also IDK on the whole timeline/story of the great Sparda so I'm making this up based on what I know and again I apologize...anyway enjoy I guess.**

Eyan Vespera D'Angelo…through that wasn't always his name. He used to be Cain but it was with the Latino pronunciation. He used to be the son of a Vampiress and a Demon. It's common for different races to mate but you see they were not ordinary in the Supernatural world. His mother was the last known Soulless Vampire, you may think that isn't special but you see most vampires now have a soul to burn because they were created not born. She was the last one to be alive for all of her kind was wiped away by Mundus when he saw how powerful they could become. Like most vampires she drank blood but unlike most she has but one weakness and it is not the rays from the sun. Her name was Vesperia; she was gifted with the power of the Guardian and took it to heart to listen to her Goddess but not even she could see everything.

Vesperia met Cain's father when Shadows fell upon the world. He was there driving them back without lifting his sword. He was a Demon and yes not ordinary for he was second to Sparda who was almost at level with Mundus at the time. His name was Aril; he helped Vesperia when the shadows grew too much for her. When the main creature appeared and attacked Sparda appeared and met it head on. Aril new to stand down then and looked Vesperia up and down; she had this sweet yet dark scent that hit him just right. Vesperia also scented him and felt he soulless body warm with something familiar yet foreign. "My Mate," they had both said and Aril finally smiled a gentle smile since his time in Hell. Sparda yelled Aril's name in which he looked behind Vesperia and found the beast aiming its claws to his newfound, beautiful mate. He lifted his sword for her and cut off its clawed hands in anger and retaliation. Sparda had then finished off the beast and gave a grin at the glowing in his friend's being. From there Vesperia spent her time with him and when the Temen Ni Gru gate opened Sparda called on them to help them. Aril was against helping the humans but when Vesperia said she would go even if he did not he went to keep her safe. When Sparda sealed the gate Vesperia was ashamed they had to use His mate's pure blood to do so and she used all her power to keep Aril with her in the Human World when it began to suck him back into Hell. Sparda only smiled at her and said, "Take care of them." With the will of her Goddess she put a second seal with her and her mate's blood. Temen Ni Gru went underground and Vesperia went in search of the children Sparda left behind. When she found them she cared for them as her own but in the image of their mother. Aril took Sparda's image but was gone frequently until Vesperia faked her death and left them with a human caretaker for she knew they would be better off.

She and Aril continued their lives but Vesperia could not forget the twins so she would visit them frequently behind Aril's back. One day she went to visit and they youngest of the two asked what was wrong with her stomach. She replied she was carrying her baby inside until he was ready to come out and meet everyone. When she gave birth Aril became more caring and when Cain turned five, Aril found she was visiting Sparda's bastard children and for the first time struck her. Still she went to see them and more pain came with it. Cain played with the two twins who were three years older than him. Cain loved his two friends but when he told his father that he cried from the pain Aril gave him as he yelled at him. He never told his mother but when she found out after the second time she gave her Goddess' protection to him and lashed out at Aril. A wedge grew between them and slowly but surely Aril grew Mad. His bloodlust grew and one by one the humans began to disappear until one day a small town was destroyed overnight. Vesperia knew so she left and when she did she broke her bond with Aril. He felt it but could not find his former mate and child. His rage grew over time and on Cain's tenth birthday he found them and slaughtered every one of the people that came for his birthday party. He saved Vesperia for last; she was almost lifeless on the ground. He looked down at Cain who was crying and whimpering in fear of the man he thought was his father. He kicked and screamed when he grabbed him and didn't stop until he couldn't breathe; Aril slowly choked him with a passive look on his face. "Momma…" he whimpered brokenly as he gasped for oxygen. One blast from behind and Cain dropped to the floor; Vesperia stood there geared in the armor her Goddess granted her. "Enough Aril," she had spoken but he only tilted his head. "You will die Vesperia along with that pathetic creature you call your child." They fought but Vesperia was no match for him so she trapped him in a cage of light. She knelt down over her son and kissed his forehead, "They're on their way now Cain but you will not remember who we are until our Goddess deems it right. I love you and always will…May she grant you happiness my child." Vesperia gave one final kiss to his forehead before she turned to Aril who was breaking the cage. She used what little strength she had left to deliver a curse on the demon, "Time is and will always be your enemy…for all the pain you caused let it become yours and make you wither until you've nothing but a shell. Let it all be yours in this time-" he broke through and dug his hand into her stomach. "For we will both die." She choked out. Aril threw her as he screamed in pain at the symbols being burned into his skin. He growled and turned to her but she was already lifeless on the ground. He had made his way to Cain but before he could lift a finger the Guardians appeared and attacked him in full force. He fled and one man, Angel Lamia, took in the boy who couldn't remember anything.

He was given no name for he wasn't human and the others believed he was not worthy. When the time came his memory returned and so he set out to destroy his once father. When he did find him, he felt remorse for his mother's curse rang true…he was nothing but a shell of what he once was. "You called me pathetic once but it is you who is pathetic Aril. Your hatred for human blinded you and led you to kill the one good thing in your life. You were never one I could call father but now…I do have one." When he returned he continued the lessons he had began to learn with his Father, Angel, as if he had never killed his father or even had his memories. Time went on and he met Dante and Vergil and both became his mates but when Vergil became Nelo Angelo his bond was broken for he would have shared the same fate. He lived with Dante and Trish for a long while. He and Dante made a Soul Pact and both were as happy as could be. Then they became busy with missions that made them come apart from months. His mark grew smaller but stopped when they spent time together again. Then he went on a ridiculously long mission with Lady and it all went downhill from there.


End file.
